Hosted services are increasingly providing valuable services to people in their home and work lives. Bringing applications such as word processing, spreadsheet, presentation, communication, notetaking, collaboration, and others under an umbrella, such services allow users to access, edit, and collaborate on documents through locally installed or cloud-accessible applications.
Hosted services and associated applications form a complex environment that involves local and cloud-stored data, device resources, user attributes, operating system and application configurations, among other things. Such services and their components are also subject to frequent updates and upgrades. Thus, they present a challenge to users when errors happen. Regular users may not be expected to diagnose and correct a majority of errors or crashes. A manual diagnostic and recovery process that involves expert help may also not be feasible or at least experience degrading when a service has a large number (e.g., hundreds of thousands) users.